Living Inside the Shell
by Russia's Runa
Summary: Al thinks about His beloved


do not own Fma characters or this song. I own this character(marysue-ish) don't kill me.

Living Inside the shell

Type;song fic.

Rating:pg-13(do to sexual situations and Language)

Pairing:Armoralphonse x OFC and HumanAlphonse x ofc

Alphonse was staring at the mirror in his room. He thought about his love,Runa Curtis. She was at Centrol taking over Colonel Mustang's job. His thoughts of her couldn't leave him

_Roaming inbetween the worlds of sleep and awake__  
__Seems so far away from where I've been and untrue but unafraid__  
__Intrusting -- my soul -- I know I must be taken to see the world that is__  
__Not so far from now_

_Imaginations come and sweep the shores of my mind__  
__Letting it be, visions pass, and emotions arise--__  
__Letting them go, and beyond are doors I've never seen, opening one by one_

He couldn't get her out of his mind. He loves her. Here in Dublith,he could only think of her.

"I want to see her, but I can't. I have to train" he said to himself.

He was with Izumi, his teacher

_(Wake up and show the light, wake up the time is right)__  
__I hear a voice, hear a voice calling out to me__  
__Look inside, see the light now ever holding you__  
__All the truth is all you need to make of your reality, its right here__  
__Look deep within your shell_

He remember when he met her. She was in Resembool with her mother and Father. He and his brother wanted izumi to teach them Alchemy. Runa wanted to join them. for about a year, Runa and Alphonse were training buddies. during that year,he fallen for her. She traveled with them to resembool to live with her aunt. She witnessed the sins that the Elric Brothers made.He couldn't forget her scent of her,Rose. Her Chocolate hair, her silver eyes.

_Finding out a galaxy of planets and stars within me__  
__Listening to each of them singing the same silent melody__  
__I've never seen such beauty in possibility -- no speck of doubt or fear_

For four years in the armor,He craved to feel her.To Taste her. To love her.But, He couldn't do it. His brother felt the same way about Runa. HIS Runa.

"Why,Brother? I love her more than you do."He spoke to Edward

"Because,I am. She's beautiful." Edward replied.

_(Wake up and show the light, wake up the time is right)__  
__I hear a voice, hear a voice calling out to me__  
__I see inside, see the light now ever holding me__  
__All the truth, all I need to make of this reality it's -- beauty within the shell_

After Edward Sacrificed himself to brong back Alphonse,Runa was there. She always was there for him.

_(Wake up and show the light, wake up the time is right)__  
__I hear a voice, hear a voice calling out to me__  
__I see inside, see the light now ever holding me__  
__All the truth, all I need to make of this reality, it's inside__  
__Right here within this shell_

In Centrol, Runa was in her office. She was colonel. Filing paper work and taking care of such matters of the Military. In her Mind,She wanted Alphonse. Ever since she was small, she had a crush on him. She rejected his brother for him.

_The sandglass starts for another time's beginning from within__  
__Cotton fields, mama's arms are gently unfolding me into the new..._

Three days later, Alphonse came to see her.

"Runa, there is something I want to say to you."

"What is it, Alphonse?"

_(Wake up and show the light, wake up the time is right)_

"I love you"

"Alphonse..."

"Here from behind my sight, my thoughts my mind  
Show from the light  
The time is right  
And from the depth within show the balance  
Of outer and inner harmony  
Mind and heart, soul and spirit undivided  
Here's where teh true strength and beauty lies  
We'll see this before us with our own eyes  
We'll see, with our own eyes... LOVE."

"Al, there is something I want to say. I, too, love you."

"Runa..."

"I've always loved you since we met.I want you."

"I,you,Runa."

Hour on hours, They made love. thier passion and fire consumed them.Touching,holding, loving every second of this moment.

_(Wake up and show the light, wake up the time is right)__  
__I hear a voice, hear a voice calling out to me__  
__I see inside, see the light now ever holding me__  
__All the truth, all I need to make of this reality it's -- beauty within the shell_

"Runa?'

"hmmm?"

"Be my Beloved."

"Yes, Al. I will."

End


End file.
